Land on all fours
by KingNice92
Summary: Larxene had turned into a cat, what is going on?


Land on all Fours

"Number XII, you're going to a new world to recon." Saix told to one of the new recruits of the Orginization.  
Larxene got up from the couch of the grey room, and headed straight to Saix.

"Sure, like there isn't anything much to do here besides torturing little demyx here..." She said, looking towards a certain someone who was hiding behind another couch.  
While Axel just laughed.

Saix opened the portal heading to a new world, and handed Larxene a paper about the mission.  
"If I don't make it out, send a rescue team for me." Larxene told her superior. Saix just rolled his eyes.

"Just get into the new world..." Saix told her as she went into the portal.

"Bye bye boys!" She called, heading to the new world. "Is she gone?" The Melodious Noctourne asked, looking at the portal. This only made Axel laugh harder.

Somewhere in the new world, the portal appeared at a rock surrounded by four trees.

And Larxene came out, looking around the place. She noticed that was becoming morning in this world.

But that wasn't all! She looked at herself.

She was a bright yellow cat! "Strange..." She thought to herself. "This world must be really special." Larxene told herself.

Mostly, with the use of the cloak, she would stay as herself. But right now, she's a cat here! Larxene sighed, knowing fully well that that she still needed to do her recon mission.

On her right, she could see a field and farm. And on her left, she could see the forest.

"That place looks interesting..." Larxene told herself as she clumsily walked, almost forgetting that she's a cat.

She stopped by a tree near one of the entrances of the forest, seeing that there was an owl heading of to sleep.

"Noting this..." Larxene said to herself as she ran off again, and into the forest she went off again.

As Larxene got into the forest, She smelled something. Being a cat, her smell become stronger in this world.

It was faint, but she could smell there were some other cats in the area. "Looks like I have to be careful around here..." Larxene told herself.

"What is a loner doing out here?" Asked out a voice calling out to her. The Nobody looked around, out appeared a few cats!

"None of your business!" Larxene told the, heading to a different direction.

This only annoyed the cats more. "You know, it's not polite to surround little old me!" She feigned sadness. "Oh I'm scared!" She laughed as she ran away from them.

"Get the Loner!" The leader shouted at the other two cats. They chased Larxene as they were told.

As she ran, the other cats were still chasing her. But they were getting closer and closer.

But she stopped dead at her tracks as she saw a dark road. A car past by her real fast.

She was lucky she stopped, but her luck had stopped as the three cats surrounded her.

"Now Loner." The leader asked Larxene, as she tried to find a way to escape. "You will tell us where you came from." The Nobody scoffed at them.

"I told you, it's none of your business!" She shouted angrily at them. Readying herself to attack them. The other cats were getting ready to attack too.

Without warning, the three cats ganged up on her... Only to see they bumped into each other as it looked like she disappeared.

"Where did that Foxdung go!?" Called out the cat coated in black, angry that Larxene somehow got away from them.

"Is that suppose to be an insult to me?" The Nobody laughed at the cats.

The cats were surprised at her, she was standing in place a second ago. But now the bright yellow cat was at a different place!

"Get the Loner!" The leader called out to the other two. Larxene ran a fast as she could get away from them.

Looks like she has to RTC for now. She still needed to find out more about the world, but being chased by the inhabitants of the world was not suppose to happen!

She ran away as fast as she could, she saw the four trees in sight! "The loner is headed to the Four Trees, Brambleheart!" Called out on of the cats to the leader.

But as soon as they got to Four Trees, Larxene wasn't there. "The Loner is gone sir!" Called out one of the cats. "Did you get her scent?" Brambleheart questioned, as soon as asked this. His Clan Mates had a grave look.

"She didn't have one." The red-furred cat told him. "It's like she had one, but like she wasn't there." The Black furred cat with white paws also told them.

Brambleheart looked forward. "We're going to the leader to tell her about this."

As soon as the portal appeared, Larxene came out. Tired from that running.

"You better have a good explanation for this, Larxene." Saix said without looking at the Nobody. The Savage Nymph looked up at her superior, not really wanting to talk.

"Can this wait?"


End file.
